Silver Bullet
| running time = 95 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $7,000,000 | gross revenue = $5,400,000 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Silver Bullet is an American horror film of the werewolf subgenre. It is based on the 1983 novella Cycle of the Werewolf by famed horror author Stephen King. The film was directed by Daniel Attias and written by King. It was produced by Famous Films and the Dino De Laurentiis Company and released theatrically on October 11th, 1985. The movie stars Corey Haim, Gary Busey, Megan Follows and Everett McGill and centers on the life of a crippled young boy named Marty Coslaw who is tormented by a werewolf in the fictional town of Tarker's Mill, Maine. Cast Notes & Trivia * The film is alternatively known as Stephen King's Silver Bullet. * The tagline for this film is, "Whenever the moon is full... it comes back!" * The Silver Bullet: Original Motion Piture Soundtrack was released by Varese Sarabande in 1985 featuring the film score composed by Jay Chattaway. * This movie marks the directorial debut of Daniel Attias. Dan will go on to direct episodes of several genre-related television programs including Buffy the Vampire Slayer, True Blood and The Walking Dead. * This is the first horror film work for actor Corey Haim, who was only thirteen-years-old when production began on the movie. Haim will go on to play Sam Emerson in the 1987 vampire film The Lost Boys as well as a character named Travis in 1988's Watchers and Albert in 1996's ever Lake. * Actress Megan Follows will revisit her werewolf roots in 1999 when she appears in the "Interview with a Werewolf" episode of the TV series Big Wolf on Campus as Violet Thorne. * Actor Everett McGill has also appeared other projects involving lycanthropy. He played Sweet Jake Williams in the "Blood on the Tracks" episode of the short-lived Werewolf television series. He also played the unidentified male antagonist in Wes Craven's The People Under the Stairs in 1991. * Actor Gary Busey has also appeared in such horror films as Predator 2 and Gingerdead Man. * Marty Coslaw is 11-years-old in the year 1976 while Jane is 15-years-old. * Actress Tovah Feldshuh, who provides the voice of older Jane Coslaw in the framing sequence, will go on to play the role of Deanna Monroe on episodes of AMC's The Walking Dead. * This is Laura Warner's third film role, and her third movie based on a Stephen King project. She previously played several uncredited minor roles in Cat's Eye in 1985, as well as a girl in a country store in Firestarter in 1984. Production * Production on Silver Bullet began in October of 1984. Principal photography concluded in December, 1984. * The movie was shot entirely in Wilmington, North Carolina. This could explain why so many of the cast members have southern accents even though the fictional town of Tarker's Mills is supposed to be located in Maine. Home Video * The Widescreen Collection edition of Silver Bullet was released by Paramount Home Video on May 28th, 2002. * Silver Bullet is included on the "When Animals Strike Back: Volume Two" DVD set along with Graveyard Shift and Pet Sematary. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * * * References 1970s | 1976 | Alcoholism | Attempted suicide | Bartender | Baseball bat | Bear trap | Bicycle | Child | Church | Claws | Corpse | Decapitation | Deputy | Eye injuries | Fourth of July | Full moon | Funeral | Gunshot victims | Halloween | Head injuries | Lynch mob | Maine | Nightmares | Owen's Bar | Pistol | Reverend | Severed heads | Sheriff | Shotgun | Silver bullet | Smoking | Snakes | Stabbings | Tarker's Mill | Train | Transformation | Werewolves | Wheelchair